


Breaking the Silence

by caprithebunny



Series: Ashley and Thisbe One-shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, FlF, NSFW, PWP, some good quality smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Ashley Williams/Thisbe Shepard. NSFW. Some somewhat fluffy smut.Ashley comes to spend some time with Thisbe, only to find her lost and thought.





	Breaking the Silence

            Rain danced around Thisbe’s cabin. A soft _pitter patter_ accompanied it, and it almost seemed to splash and _ping_ off any object it hit. She watched as each drop fell from her ceiling and landed, lost in thought. She was stretched across her bed, arms laying behind her head, one foot hooked behind the other leg’s calf. This happened often now, when she needed peace and quiet or needed to think, or just simply be alone.

            What she didn’t know was that she wasn’t alone. Far from it. She had been so deep in thought she missed the hiss of the door opening and letting Ashley in, who now stood, leaning against the wall near the door. She simply watched her, watched the rain trickle around the room, waiting. She’s waited before. She waited for two years, then some time after. She’s waited for Bee to notice someone was in the room or come out of her thoughts and remember reality. But, to be honest, she was _so tired of waiting._

            “Bee.” No response. Sighing, Ashley moved to the foot of the bed and yelled her name this time. “BEE.” Squawking, she sat up. In fact, she sat up so fast she toppled off the bed and right onto her bottom with a loud _thump!_

            “AAARRGHHH!” She went to spring up, stumbled, and fell again in an upset heap. Her head snapped to glare at her partner, who was laughing and snorting so hard her knees had nearly buckled and her face was turning a deep shade of red. Scraping together what remained of her dignity, she hauled herself to her feet and flung a pillow at Ashley. As it bounced off of her head, Bee rather angrily replied, “This is _so not funny, you shit!”_ Her lips had pursed to such a level they stood out heavily from her light olive skin. Ashley was laughing so hard she started wheezing.

            “I-I’m s-s-sorry, Bee-hee-” She stumbled over, using the bed to guide the way. Still laughing, she grabbed Bee and hugged her. Bee grumbled for a bit, then reluctantly hugged back. Wiping her eyes with one hand, she pressed the still angry woman to her. “I promise, I _did_ come in here for a reason other than to sleep or scare ya.” Her laughter finally dying down, a small smirk came to her face. Her hand slowly traced up Thisbe’s shoulder, ghosting over her collarbone, and settling to cup her cheek. Her smirk grew as her face leaned in, warm breath whispering over pursed lips. Ashley’s eyes flickered to her lover’s when her breathing grew unsteady.

            “I was rather hoping you’d still be awake, skipper. I mean, had I come in wanting to give this bed a good testing I’d be undermined had you still been asleep, don’t you think?” The two looked at each other for a long moment, before Thisbe suddenly jerked her into a kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other, but growing impatient, Bee nipped Ashley’s bottom lip, and as she tried to deepen the kiss, Bee pulled away teasingly. She knew it would only push her more, and she _wanted_ to push her. She wanted to drive her _mad._

            Ashley grunted, locking her arms and hands around her waist and in her hair. She sucked on Bee’s lips softly, drawing a soft gasp from her, and, taking the opportunity, Ashley slipped her tongue into her lover’s mouth, to taste of her. Bee’s submissive nature gave in, and her body softly trembled as whimpers slid from her lips and chest as their kisses became wetter and far more heated. She felt Ashley’s hand leave her hair and begin fiddling with her buttons, with which she helped with. She was feeling hot, and needy, and she just wanted to get her clothes off before she _imploded._ Her shirt was quickly stripped from her, and her bra quickly followed. Ashley’s shirt lightly scraped Bee’s nipples, drawing an excited gasp from her. She started clawing at Ashley’s offending shirt, and the two broke away in pants to get it off. Thisbe nearly ripped the shirt, and actually _did_ rip her bra, but after they were gone her eyes took in the exposed flesh. Warmly tanned, visible muscles. Always, she was so beautiful that it sometimes hurt; but that’s not where her thoughts really went.

            Grinning, Thisbe grabbed the waistbands to her partner’s pants and underwear and pulled them down at once. Ashley laughed, and kicked them away. Her eyes followed their movements but snapped back to Bee when she nudged her legs apart with her hands. She shivered as soft lips brushed over her inner leg, sometimes leaving wet kisses. When they reached her upper thigh, she leaned back against a wall and opened her legs more. “I think the world of your leading capabilities, but do you really think you can hold _all_ of me on those shoulders, skipper?” Her voice was teasing, but when Thisbe looked up at her she saw the arousal in her dark eyes and the flush creeping over her face and neck. Grinning, her hands took tight grips on Ashley’s buttocks as her tongue flickered out and traced the outer part of her sex. Ashley’s eyes closed and her hands moved to tangle in Bee’s hair softly, her body trembling in anticipation.

            “Oh, Ashley, you’d be surprised at what _I_ can hold.” Not giving her a chance to answer, Bee attached her lips to Ashley’s clit, giving it a soft, pulling suckle. A soft moan came from her throat as Bee continued, alternating between a slow, soft suckling to harder ones. She used two of her fingers to tease her entrance, only going in a small bit, twisting, the coming back out. She watched Ash’s face contort beautifully, in pleasure, and in impatience. Her eyes, nearly black, came open with an irritated look.

            “You keep teasing like this and you just wa-” Bee grinned before latching her lips on, drawing tight circles around the engorged, sensitive bud, and thrusting her fingers in to the hilt, curling against the tight walls. Ashley gasped loudly, nearly whimpering. Her hand struggled to find support from the wall as her legs started to shake. Bee felt her biotics surge from her own arousal. Letting her hand drop to rub at her own ache, she used the biotics to teasingly brush and press against Ashley’s skin, in her sensitive spots. She heard her cries beginning to escape her chest and out of her throat, her legs shaking harder and unsteadily. Bee slid another finger in, curling them each time they entered, Ash’s walls clenching them eagerly and wantfully. The ministrations with her lips, her tongue, her _teeth_ tormented the sensitive bud until-

            “Oooo-ooooh, uuuhn, Bee, please!” Ashley panted, whined, _groaned_ as she released, half-collapsing on Bee. The biotics kept her up as Bee drug her orgasm out, wanting to please her, wanting show her how well she could do just that. After a few moments, Ashley gently pushed her hands and head away as she sank to the floor, panting. Her dark chocolate hair was plastered to her face with sweat, a scent of sex and vanilla rolling off of her. She looked over as Bee licked her lips, her own pupils blown from need, her soft, little breasts gently bouncing with each panting breath.

            “I think it’s time to give the skipper her due, huh?” Ashley laughed breathily, still coming down. She motioned for the bed. “C’mon, let’s see if your stamina has improved as much as that tongue of yours.”


End file.
